coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8751 (16th October 2015)
Plot Norris objects to the noise that Luke and Jamie make putting a racing car on back of a trailer. Billy witnesses Sarah snapping at Todd and is concerned about her. Beth and Sinead wish Fiz and Tyrone well before they take Hope to the hospital. David makes plans to decorate the garage annex but Sarah is reluctant to help. Ken wins a bid on a violin for Amy on eBay with Audrey's help. Aidan introduces new working practices at the factory as Johnny and Kate begin work. Kate’s unimpressed to find she’s working with Kirk in packing. Beth isn't happy either. Todd explains to Billy how he and Sarah have a history. Sarah is distracted as she, David, Nick and Kylie start decorating. They are interrupted when the police call at No.8 and quiz them about Callum’s whereabouts, explaining that he’s skipped bail. Determined to make the best of things, Carla shows Johnny the order books. Beth watches on angrily as Kirk shows Kate the packing processes. Fiz and Tyrone wait nervously in the hospital whilst Hope has her treatment. David assures the police they’ll be in touch if they hear anything from Callum while Kylie and Sarah struggle to contain their fears. Sinead learns from Kirk that Hope is a fan of Thunderbirds. Norris lets slip to Maria that he saw Luke and Jamie heading out with the track car. She’s furious, realising she’s been lied to. Beth calls Kate a hussy and tells her to keep her hands to herself. Kylie and Sarah wonder if they’d be better off confessing all to the police but David insists they stick to their story. Ken gives Amy her first violin lesson. Tracy and Robert listen to the racket fondly. Billy sees an upset Sarah and approaches her but she runs off. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *DS Tyler - Martin Walsh Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Buys *12 Victoria Court- Living room/kitchen *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police quiz David, Kylie and Sarah about Callum's whereabouts; Maria is furious when she realises Luke lied to her about his race; and at the hospital, a nervous Fiz and Tyrone wait while Hope has her operation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,290,000 viewers (15th place). Notable dialogue Carla Connor: "I've found if you don't laugh, you'll cry. I'm too vain for smudged mascara." Category:2015 episodes